dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Volthoom (Earth 15)
However, over time Volthoom grew proud and his direct connection to the Emotional Spectrum began to make him more powerful and mad. After killing thousands of Maltusians, Volthoom was defeated by the first seven Green Lanterns and the First Power Battery was ripped from his chest. Sometime during or after their move to Oa, the Guardians imprisoned Volthoom in an unbreakable chamber and wrote him out of their history. A number of Oans remained behind to ensure that the First Lantern was kept imprisoned and became known as The Hidden Ones. Wrath of The First Lantern After the War of Light, the Guardians put Volthoom in lesser constraints as part of a plan to replace the Green Lantern Corps, whom they believed to have failed as an interstellar police force due to their emotions and free will. They used Volthoom's DNA to create a horde of infectious warriors. This horde, called the Third Army, almost assimilated all intelligent life in the galaxy, but was stopped by rogue members of the Green Lantern Corps. During a fierce battle on Oa, the Guardians depended on more power from Volthoom but proved to be their undoing in which they inadvertently freed the First Lantern. Volthoom vengefully captured the Guardians and then began siphoning energy from multiple bearers of power rings, in the hopes of gaining enough energy to rewrite the entire universe. However, he faced the combined might of all the Lantern Corps of the Emotional Spectrum. Volthoom was weakened by the embodiment of death, Nekron, and was separated from his connection to the Emotional Spectrum by Hal Jordan, leaving him completely powerless before shortly being killed by Nekron. Rebirth However, Volthoom did not die and is revealed to be alive but weakened, having lost his physical form. Having made his way to Earth, Volthoom manipulates Frank Laminski, a former pilot with dreams of becoming a Green Lantern but was rejected by a Green Power Ring, into finding and taking the Phantom Ring from Green Lanterns Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz. Volthoom incapacitates the Guardian, Rami, and soon leaves with Frank who had acquired the Phantom Ring. Volthoom wakes Rami up, addressing him as an old friend. Volthoom blames Rami for making him the being he is today, revealing that he wanted to return from where he came from but was instead used by the Guardians for their experiments in harnessing the Emotional Spectrum. The two begin to fight one another, with Volthoom claiming that Rami and the Guardians of the Universe lacked knowledge of where he and that without him, the Guardians wouldn't have been able to tap into the Emotional Spectrum and/or create the Green Lanterns. When the Green Lanterns are able to remove the Phantom Ring from Frank Laminski, Rami arrives and reveals he was able to imprison Volthoom's spirit/essence within an orb. However, the truth is that Volthoom trapped Rami's spirit within the orb then proceeded to inhabit the latter's body. In Rami's body, Volthoom explains that he will train Simon and Jessica and that the Earth is in goods hands. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}